Extra Cream Please
by BlackDiceGambit
Summary: Craig's had Tweek on his mind for a few weeks unable to pinpoint exactly whats been in his heart. He finally moves in for the kill, putting Tweek between a wall and a 'hard' place.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tweek, it's Craig. I wanted to know if you wanted to grab a cup. Give me a call back." Craig said to his cell phone as he walked down the side walk on South Park's main street and headed for the coffee shop. Saturdays were pretty boring for Craig. He had already checked with Clyde and Token, both of whom had been busy and couldn't hang out, but he figured he could at least get Tweek to hang out for a little bit. Especially when there was coffee involved. That was the plan anyway.

Tweek's phone chimed a short tune, indicating that he had a new voicemail. "Gah!" he cried, startled by the ringing noise his phone made. He wasn't sure how he had missed a call, such was fate. He reached into his hoodie pouch, shakily pulling his phone out. He played back Craig's short message, listening intently as it played through. Tweek scrolled through the short list of phone numbers in his address book until he came across Craig's. He waited anxiously as it rang, wondering if Craig would pick up or if they'd be playing phone tag.

Craig grinned a little as his cell phone rang just as he was opening the door to the coffee shop. Tweek surely had coffee-dar. "Hey, what's up?" He asked the phone, as he surveyed the shop for an open table. Craig spotted one in the corner by the window and made a B-line for it. Taking a seat, he stretched out a bit waiting for the jumpy Tweek to reply.

"Hi... I-It's Tweek...Craig. I'm returning you-your... call. An-and uh, n-nothing's up..." Tweek twitched nervously.

"Heh, Thanks."

"...Where are you...?" Tweek asked, walking downstairs and into his kitchen.

"I'm at your parent's coffee shop in town, at the moment. I wanted to know if you were interested in hanging out today, you are my first choice after all, no pressure." He grinned to himself, finding Tweek's behavior absolutely entertaining. That and the fact he already asked Clyde and Token and they had other plans for today.

"Um, err..." Tweek stammered. "...Y-Yeah." He was surprised to hear that Craig had chosen him over both Clyde and Token. Even though Craig had said 'no pressure', Tweek felt and thought otherwise. He really didn't want to screw up like he usually did. "When..." he paused for a second, "When do you want me t-to meet you?" He asked glancing over at the clock in the kitchen.

"Well." Craig paused to scratch his chin. "If you want, I can chill here, until you arrive. Or I can come by now and pick you and bring you back here. Or, if you don't want to sit around all day, I'll bring you back a coffee and we can hang elsewhere." He said as his lips blossomed into a grin. Giving Tweek choices was probably a bad thing, but he'd give him the benefit of the doubt. Surely he could choose.

"Gah! I can't choose! There's way too much pressure!" Tweek immediately shouted, clutching a clump of his blonde, unruly hair. "Y-you can..." He twitched inadvertently. "pick." There was no way he would be able to make such an important decision. If Craig for some reason didn't approve of Tweek's choice, he could lose one of his only friends and it would all be his fault.

Craig chuckled against the receiver. "Thought so. Uh, alright. How about I just bring you a cup of coffee and we'll hang out wherever? Sound good to you, Tweek?" He asked running a hand through his dark brown hair. He found it funny Tweek couldn't choose, but it was after all Tweek they were talking about. If only he'd cut back on all the coffee. "Hey, how do you like your brew? It's medium and medium, right?" He asked, standing up, the chair scraping as he walked away and got into the line.

"Y-yeah. Do you want... me to wait here?" He swallowed nervously. "A-at my house?" He added, trying hard to speak without stuttering, although it wasn't possible. Craig made him especially nervous.

Craig paused, wondering if Tweek would do exactly as he's told, but decided against it. "Yeah, that's fine. I should be there in like, twenty." Craig paused as he placed his order.

"Hey, one more thing. Do you want flavored coffee and what size?" He asked, as the barista hustled and started making his drink.

"Okay... It-it doesn't matter, Craig." He said quickly, glancing back up at the clock. Tweek honestly didn't care what he brought him. Coffee was coffee and Craig was being nice enough to bring him some.

Craig grinned and nodded. "Okay then, I will definiently see you in twenty minutes or so." He said nonchalantly. "I will catch you then, cool?" He said with a grin.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Tweek smiled slightly. "I'll be here. Bye... Craig." Tweek quickly hung up the phone.

"Oh God!" He twitched. Twenty minutes... What would he do to pass the time. He looked at the coffee pot desperately.

Craig carried both coffees to his car and slipped inside, setting them down on the passengers' seat. It took him only ten minutes to get to Tweek's house and only two more to carry the coffees to the door and knock. Craig waited patiently for Tweek to answer. It was beyond Craig why Tweek was as jumpy as he was around him. Not normal jumpy, but extra paranoid. Hm, that was something to think about. Craig ran a hand through his hair and took a sip of his coffee, all in the time it took for Tweek to get the door.

"Gah!" Tweek exclaimed, hearing a knock at the door. This had to be Craig. Tweek made his way toward the door, pausing for a moment before finally opening it. It was Craig, like he expected. "H-hi." He said abruptly, quickly moving so Craig could come inside. "Uh, err..." He began nervously. "T-Thanks again."

Craig smiled upon seeing Tweek, he always made him laugh. "Hey Tweek." He said smiling brightly at his overtly nervous and paranoid friend.

"Here's your coffee, dude." He said taking another sip of his own.

Tweek took the cup from Craig and began drinking the contents without a second thought, or even asking what kind of coffee it was.

Craig reached up and pulled his blue hat off and stuffed it into his hood. "So, we got all day, what did you want to do? And since I handled the coffee situation, you get to pick. How bout that?" He said chuckling a little "No pressure." He added, smiling as he closed his eyes and took a sip of his hot brew.

After gulping down about half of the drink, Tweek stopped to stare at Craig. He twitched. "Y-You want me to... to pick something for us to do???" He asked taking an additional gulp from the cup. "For the rest of the day?!" He continued, his voice a bit shaky. Tweek looked anxiously around the room, as if plotting some kind of escape. "I don't... -know."

Craig smiled and nodded "Yeah, you heard me. You pick." He said giving Tweek the slightest nudge. "Anyway, even if we got bored later, we can always do something else. Not a big deal, Tweek." he grinned as he chugged some more coffee down. "Did you have anything in mind?" he asked, stretching a little.

"I can't pick!" Tweek shouted, while nervously smoothing the wrinkles out of his unevenly buttoned shirt. "Y-you should pick. There's too much pressure!" He started, drinking his coffee once again, to avoid the conversation.

Craig just laughed at him. "Alright, I guess that means I'm picking. Lets see...How's a walk sound and then we can get something for lunch." Craig said, it wasn't really a question. Craig fixed his hair while he sipped on his coffee, his dark eyes sliding over and pausing on Tweek. "What do you think?" he asked, his voice soft as he watched him.

"Okay... y-yeah." Tweek nodded, looking back and forth from his coffee to Craig. He looked away as soon as he noticed that Craig's eyes were on him, only to glance back over at him a second later to find he was, of course, still staring at Tweek. He hoped Craig would decide they would leave soon. All this standing around was making him twitch... more so than usual.

Craig grinned and nodded. "Alright." He said, his smile softening. "So I figure we'll head into town. C'mon Tweek." He said making a gesture. There was a place they could eat in town and the walk wouldn't be too bad. Picking up his coffee, he walked to the door. "You coming, Tweek?"

"Yeah..." Tweek followed after Craig. He stepped outside, closing the door behind them. He walked along next to Craig as they headed down the steps. He didn't know what to say for some reason.

Craig just smiled into his cup as he drank the hot liquid. "You finish all yours already? Oh also, are you going to need a jacket?" He asked and paused by his car. Craig was throughly entertained by this, by Tweek. There was just something about him that made it hard not to smile. Tweek was bizarre...truly, that had to be it. Craig reached into his hood and pulled out his hand tugging it back on his head.

Tweek looked into his cup, quickly finishing the remains. "Um... Yes." He answered, looking down into the cup again, empty this time. "A...jacket?" He asked, shaking his head. "No." He stated, twitching involuntarily. "I never usually w-wear one." He glanced around nervously. "W-why?" he blatantly asked.

Craig laughed a little "Because, it's cold and you just downed your usual source of warmth and it'll be another thirty minutes or so before we get into town to get you another cup." Craig said, scratching his head through his hat. "If it doesn't matter, that's fine, we can go as is." He said smiling, taking another sip of his coffee.

"...oh. W-well. I'm fine so... so we should just go." Tweek nodded frantically, tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

Craig smiled and unlocked his car reaching into the backseat pulled out one of his hoods. He draped it over Tweek's shoulders and shrugged. "There, just in case." He grinned and shoved one hand into his pocket as they headed along the sidewalk.

Even looking straight ahead, Craig let his gaze slip down to the much shorter Tweek walking beside him. "I find it absolutely fascinating that you are never able to button your shirt up...ever..." He said grinning lightly taking another sip of his coffee.

Tweek looked down at the buttons on his shirt. "I... uh" he started, but decided not to defend himself since no matter what he could manage to say, Craig was right. He's just not able to button his shirt up the right way. Tweek instead nervously smoothed the front of his shirt, as if that would somehow fix his buttons for him..."Oh uh...T-thanks for the ho-hoodie...Craig."

"Welcome..." Craig smiled and rest his hand on top of Tweek's head. He bent down a little so his face would be by his ear. "I'm just teasing you, Tweek. Your buttons are fine. You don't have to fidget." Tweek shuddered under Craig's touch, his cheeks tinted a very subtle pink.

Craig's dark eyes fell on Tweek's cheeks the moment they flared up, his lips turned upward in silent satisfaction. "Do you want the rest of this? I'm just going to throw it away otherwise." He asked, offering him what was left in the cup, which was about half.

"But.. but... that's y-your coffee." Tweek said, staring at his shirt once again. "I can't possibly... take it from you."

"If you really don't want it, I'm throwing it away and then no one will have it." Craig said with a grin.

"Gah...uhh..." Tweek said, taking the coffee from Craig's hands not wanting to waste any of the precious liquid.

Craig muted his smile as much as possible as he turned and headed down the side walk towards town. Both hands shoved into his pockets, Tweek following beside him, wrapped in Craig's larger hoodie.

Craig held the door open for Tweek and followed up behind him. "I'm guessing, Tweek, that it would be too great of an undertaking for me even bother asking where you want to sit right?"

"Oh, w-well...Gah, you pick." He twitched and looked down to the floor.

Craig shook his head and walked deeper into the diner and found a suitable booth casually sliding inside. Tweek followed, sitting at the opposing side.

The waitress walked over and smiled brightly at both Craig and Tweek before introducing herself and the typical and very annoying routine that all waitresses went through before they'd ask you wanted.

Craig would have let Tweek order first but...Tweek would probably have another meltdown. Craig cleared his throat and grinned a little. "Yeah, I'd like a coffee and a cheeseburger." Craig said with a grin, knowing Tweek at least be getting another coffee.

"Coffee and fries...nigh!" Tweek said trailing off, looking slightly to his left nervously.

Craig nodded to the waitress, assuring her that'd be all. He knew that he shouldn't venture into the next part of the conversation, but he did. "So, What do you want to do after this?"

Tweek briefly looked up at Craig before looking nervously to the table as he shredded a napkin. He glanced back up at Craig and bit his lip. "Ah!...You...yo-you pick." He murmured, ripping the napkin to shreds.

Craig just smiled and leaned back into the booth. "Yeah, I'll come up with something later." He said, watching Tweek curiously. Though it was Tweek he was curious about, he had some suspicions of his own to handle. Craig was hoping it was just a phase but he was starting to doubt himself. Of course Tweek would never replace his bestfriend, Clyde, but Tweek had somehow managed to carve his own special place amongst Craig's softer emotions. Craig had been trying to put his finger on exactly how it was he felt about Tweek. General concern, he supposed. Maybe more or maybe something else entirely different.

The waitress set down their mugs and bowl of creamer. Craig thanked her and paused because she only gave them a few creamers. He gave her the finger when she turned around. "Lady, can I get extra cream...Please?" He added, just to be polite. He didn't need her spitting on his burger or in Tweek's fries.

"Oh, of course." She looked over her shoulder and smiled before walking off going to get them extra cream, per request.

Tweek had already started dumping sugar and cream into his coffee. He frowned realizing there would only be enough for one cup. "Nigh! uh...y-you take i-it." He twitched a little, hoping he didn't use too much already.

"Nah, s'alright. Finish up what you need to. She's bringing more over in a second and I'm not really in a hurry or anything." Craig said as he fixed his hair.

Tweek bit his lip. "O...kay." He agreed, because he knew it would be hard to disagree with Craig.

Craig took the creamer from the waitress and mixed his coffee light and not so sweet, just how he liked it. The waitress then set their food down on the table before walking away to leave them in peace.

Craig started on his cheeseburger a short while after it had been set down and he pulled the pickles off because he hated them so very much but always forgot ask not to have them.

Tweek seemed to empty his mug at an unholy rate of speed. He prodded his french fries, occasionally taking a bite.

The conversation had died down and the silence that ensued was only slightly awkward, where as both of them could easily blame it on the fact that they were eating.

Craig was first to finish, but only because Tweek really never started eating in the first place. Nibbling does not count.

Craig sighed, reaching into his wallet. He dropped a ten and five which would cover the food, plus the coffee. "C'mon, Tweek." He said getting up.

Tweek twitched and got up smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt. "W-where are w-we going?" he asked, following Craig outside.

Craig reached into his hood and tugged his hat back on. "My house. Videogames." He said looking over his shoulder and a nervous Tweek.

He shivered and tightly shut his eyes trying to compose himself. "Gah! O-okay." He mumbled as they made their way toward Craig's house. Craig took his finger and looped it through Tweek's belt loop, tugging him along to his house. Tweek twitched, his hazel eyes falling to where Craig had his hand. Tweek could feel his cheeks flush with heat as Craig touched him.

Craig side-glanced at Tweek, who was blushing furiously, his head down and stance submissive. But then, something snapped inside of Craig and curiosity and arousal reared its ugly head. Craig smirked and grabbed Tweek, pulling him into a back ally, pushing him against a wall.

Tweek gasped, his back finding the bricks of the wall. Craig towering over him, his body bending to stay eye level with him. Tweek quivered and closed his eyes. The last thing he could handle would be to make eye contact with Craig.

Craig's thighs rubbed against the cold bricks, his hot breath fanning out over Tweek's face, humid and visible in the cold mountain air. Tweek cried out in panic as he felt Craig's arousal rubbing against his lower abdomen. "Ahh!" He cried out, feeling his cheeks warm.

Craig smiled, watching Tweek panic beneath him. "Shhh, don't fidget." Craig said calmly, watching him with dark but gentle eyes. He let his hands fall down along Tweek's sides.

Tweek gasped forcing his eyes open, which was a huge mistake. Tweek's hazel eyes were locked into Craig's. Craig watched him, both their bodies still as their warm breath escaped their lips in soft tendrils.

"...Craig?"


	2. Chapter 2

"...Craig?" 

Craig's lips curled upward at the hesitation in Tweeks voice. But it wasn't just hesitation, it was the sound of dependency, that no matter what he said next, Tweek would be ready to do it.

Craig pressed his body closer causing Tweek to shake. "Calm yourself, Tweek." He murmured letting his fingers slide through Tweek's tangled blond hair.

Tweek's gaze was locked into Craig's and there was nothing he could do about looking away. His arms were slack at his side as Craig seemed to move closer when there was hardly any room between them as it was.

Craig exhaled slowly, his hot breath visibly rolling over Tweek's face, his lips pressed against Tweek's. "Craig?" Tweek asked with desperation, he wanted an answer, anything. However the repetition of his name and the uncertainty in Tweek's voice Craig however slowly backed off.

"C'mon Tweek." He mumbled as thoughts cluttered his mind, he had plenty questions of his own that he needed answers for.

The walk to Craig's house was silent, though Tweek could hardly stop his fidgeting, he didn't say anything, merely followed behind Craig.

Craig shoved his hand into his jeans and pulled out his keys while he selected the house key, momentarily fidgeting with the lock before easily pushing the door open. Both his parents would be at work for a few more hours and the house was virtually Craig's most days.

Tweek looked down at his shoes as they stood the powder-dusted stoop of Craig's house, listening to the sound of the snow crunching softly under his feet as he shifted weight where he stood. Craig stepped inside reaching for Tweek's belt loop, slipping two fingers into the denim loop and tugged him inside, startling the blond.

"Aah!" Focusing on where he felt the contact, he was surprised to see Craig's finger looped through his belt once again. The nervous blond slowly looked over at Craig, eyes wide. Why was he touching him? I mean, he didn't really mind or anything... After all, it was just Craig. Tweek twitched, quickly looking at Craig's hand, then back to Craig.

"You alright?" Craig asked glancing down at him.

"Yeah...Th-thanks." He said, smiling to himself, shaking lightly. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind but found no relief from his constant anxiety. He looked up at Craig who had released him so he could hang up his coat and hat.

"If you want, you know where the coffee stuff is if, you know, if you want to make a pot." Craig suggested looking over at Tweek.

"Nigh! O-kay..." He said nervously walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

Craig's dark eyes followed him down the hallway and he sighed slowly trying to calm the strain he was feeling. Craig ran a hand through his hair and paced a little listening to the sound of the coffee pot and ceramic mugs tapping the counter lightly. Craig bit his tongue having a serious inner debate. Would it really be defiling Tweek? Only if Tweek said no, right? But...even if Tweek didn't want it, wouldn't he say so? He wouldn't _really_ let Craig get away with anything...would he?

Craig took off his sneakers and walked down the hallway and paused in the kitchen door frame. Tweek's back was facing him and the way his wrinkled shirt was resting, revealed a sliver of pale flesh, enough to get Craig's heart pounding against his chest like a jackhammer. 

Craig silently made his way up behind Tweek who was fidgeting with teaspoons, watching the coffee drizzle down into the pot. Craig pressed himself up behind Tweek, his erection rubbing up between Tweek's slender thighs, the material of their clothes the only barrier between them.

"Gah! Craig... I... Wh-What are you doing?" Tweek asked, his voice weak and squeaky. Tweek froze, the teaspoon falling from his hands, a light clatter resonating as it hit the counter.

Craig smiled slightly, his arms sliding under Tweek's and wrapping around his chest. Craig was not surprised that Tweek smelled like coffee, but it was the mixture of coffee and delicately perfumed soap that really got him off. He ground against Tweek a little rougher, a guttural sound projecting from his throat.

Wide-eyed and slightly frightened, Tweek stood still. 'Ohgod...He'sGonnaHurtMeOhGodWhy?!' His thoughts frantic.

Craig slowly turned Tweek around to get a good look at him. He didn't want to force..._this _on Tweek, no matter how badly he wanted it.

Tweek leaned back against the counter, the edge rubbing into his back as he looked up at Craig. Craig's hand slipped behind Tweek's back, buffering the edge of the counter from his back. Tweek's lips twitched a little in his panic, he started to fidget with his shirt, pinching and twisting the edges. 

Craig smiled a little letting Tweek get it out of his system now. "Stop it, Tweek." He said softly after a moment or two. Craig ran his hand through Tweek's hair. "Shhhh...shhhh..." He murmured moving closer, his chest flat against Tweek's. Craig let his hands gently slide down Tweek's side, his arousal rubbing up against Tweek's abdomen. "Don't be so nervous." He murmured leaning down letting his lips capture Tweek's in a soft kiss. He let his tongue roam over his lips, sliding into his mouth, warm and wet, rubbing erotic little circles against Tweek's tongue.

"Mnn..." He moaned softly, shutting his eyes more gracefully than anyone would ever expect of Tweek. Craig was really, really good at kissing. Well, not that Tweek knew anything about kissing, this being his first and all, but it was still really nice. He wasn't sure how to reciprocate the kiss. Just thinking of it made him panic. He tensed up, getting the same trademark scared, worried look in his eyes. God, why can't he do anything right?

Craig smiled against the warmth of Tweek's mouth. A coffee flavored kiss, much as Craig expected. Craig stroked the back of Tweek's neck in a calming fashion, not that he expected Tweek to react calmly, but he hoped it would help his nerves. "Shhhshh...you're doing fine." Craig murmured his mouth covering Tweek's for another soft delicious kiss. Craig's arousal only growing as their bodies were still pressed so close together. Craig let his arms wrap around Tweek's slender, nearly anorexic form hauling him up against his chest, he pulled Tweek's legs up and around his waist and carried him into the living room relocating activities to the large couch. Craig was still demanding kisses as he rubbed Tweek's neck, hoping to keep him calm. Though if Tweek really wanted to get away, Craig would release him. He had no intention of raping him, despite how much he wanted Tweek at that moment. Craig slowly pulled away and licked his lips looking down at Tweek's slender form pressed into the sofa cushions. As much as Craig wanted to proceed to pounce on him and ravage him, the ball was really in Tweek's court. Craig smiled softly and cleared his throat a little. "All you have to do is say no...if you don't want this." Craig said running a hand through his black hair.

Tweek moaned quietly, feeling his own arousal pushing against his tight blue jeans. "D-don't...d-don't st-st-stop." he whispered nervously and turned his head away, unable to make eye contact with Craig.

Craig sighed with relief as his body nestled back on top of Tweek, grinding against the other's erection. Craig leaned down and kissed him again. Propping himself on one arm, he reached between them and unbuckled his own pants first before reaching down and slowly wrapping his hand around Tweek's cock and smiled slightly at how well, it fit in his hand. He gave Tweek a gentle squeeze before leaning down and continued to kiss him. Craig groaned as his arousal rubbed against Tweek, the pleasure causing him to throb. It didn't take him long to relocate to the living room.

Craig took his time undressing Tweek, peeling his shirt off his frail body. He grinned slightly as his thumbs slid between Tweek's boxers, revealing his pale flesh. Inching them down over his hips, revealing more of the porcelainesque skin. Soon they too found their way to the heap of clothes that was accumulating on the floor.

Craig smirked looking down at Tweek, who was naked, and twitching beneath him, as far as Craig was concerned, looking vulnerable as hell. But he decided he liked that about Tweek. The fact that Tweek needed protecting.

Tweek peeked up at Craig, whose eyes were wandering over Tweek's emaciated body. "S-sorry." he mumbled nervously.

Craig just shook his head. It was pointless to inform Tweek that he had nothing to apologize for, he would always be that way and nothing would change that. Craig finally began to undress himself. Pulling off his t-shirt and long sleeve shirt, he sat straddling Tweek in just his jeans. He slid off the couch and tugged his jeans off of his hips where the too met their fate in the pile of garments that was collecting beside the coffee table.

Craig smiled as he crawled back on top of Tweek, his warm bare flesh sliding up against Tweek's cooler skin, sending shivers down his spine. Craig let his gaze dropped to Tweek's face, his expression nervous. "...Remember all you have to do is say no..." Craig murmured leaning down and giving Tweek a long, wet, reassuring kiss before he pushed Tweek's legs apart.

Craig gave Tweek a devious smile as he leaned forward his mouth coming down on the other's collar bone, he gently nipped at the erogenous flesh, reveling as Tweek shivered and moaned softly. He couldn't control his grin as he felt the smaller boy twitch beneath him.

Tweek gasped slightly and opened himself up for Craig, whom happily accepted. Craig leaned down and continued to press kisses along Tweek's flat stomach, moving ever downward. He hesitated, his tongue a few inches from Tweek's erection.

Craig cleared his throat slightly before straightening out. Decidedly, he would get to that lesson at a later time. Craig gently placed his hands on Tweek's hips and easily rolled him onto his stomach, before propping him up on all fours and then he paused. "Fuck..." He muttered running a hand through his dark hair he stood up. "Don't move." He ordered as he hopped off the couch and dashed upstairs to his bedroom and grabbed a small bottle of lube. The last thing he wanted was for Tweek to be miserable for his...mostly likely, first experience. Though admittedly, he and Clyde had uh, already experimented.

Craig sighed a little as he climbed back up behind Tweek. A grin crossing his lips. He squirted a fair amount into his hand before leaning over Tweek and gently kissed his neck. His hand however found what it was looking for and slowly massaged the clear jelly against Tweek's tight entrance.

Tweek gasped and bit his lip having remained mostly silent. The cool liquid against his warm flesh, startled him. Though he wouldn't argue with Craig, how could he? Tweek groaned letting his head drop slightly as Craig kissed his neck, his fingers slowly prodding Tweek open, massaging him as he was kissed. Tweek groaned, shaking, as per normal. Craig's hand massaging the other's tight flesh a little wider as he added an additional finger, mimicking the motions of what he was about to do to him. Craig smiled a little, the light mint chocolate scent filling the air. Craig had a thing for mint chocolate, it was only appropriate that his lube smell and taste that way.

Smiling slightly, Craig pulled his fingers out, slowly rubbing a small circle around Tweek's bottom, finally moving his hand around to grab hold of Tweek's erection, while he let his own nestle up between the other's rear.

Tweek moaned slightly fidgeting more than usual. But Craig didn't hesitate, slowly he pushed himself into Tweek, letting him get accustomed to the feel of his arousal buried inside of his tight flesh for the first time. Though as ready as Craig was to pound him into the cushions of the couch, he was weary not to scar him for the rest of his mortal life.

Craig pushed himself in a little deeper before pulling his erection from Tweek, repeating the action with tender care. Tweek took slow jagged breaths his fingers digging tightly into the cushions of the couch.

"Shhh, you're doing really good...Nnnh, its okay." Craig whispered as he took his time. Tweek quivered and gasped with each slow thrust. Craig was dying to pick up the momentum, to viciously pull, Tweek against him him and dig his fingers into his hips until he came...but he'd save that for another day. He grit his teeth as he reined himself in.

He couldn't help but smile listening to Tweek, groan and gasp each time that he pushed him a little harder or forced himself deeper inside.

Craig's hand wrapped around Tweek's erection, his thumb massaging the head, where pearly beads of pre-cum slowly dripped down over his own hand as he stroked Tweek with each of his own thrusts. Tweek gasped and spazzed, he couldn't take it anymore. His erection was throbbing as Craig squeezed and stroked him to the point of no return. He choked down a sob as he bit his lip, cumming. His seed sprayed into Craig's hand, cupped and ready to catch it so it wouldn't saturate the couch. That shit was hard to get off of things. Craig smiled and kissed Tweek's neck "Goood." He murmured reaching down and wiping his hand off with his own shirt.

Craig then placed both hand's on Tweek's hips, and pumped into him a little bit harder, groaning his approval. Tweek bit his lip and decided against doing anything other then stay on all fours unless directed to do otherwise. If he did the wrong thing, he really did not want to displease him.

The other gasped and moaned, pushing himself deep into Tweek, who cried out in accordance still unaccustomed to having anything crammed up his ass. Craig grunted, as he finished cumming inside of Tweek, filling him to the brim. He gasped catching his breath, thrusting a few more times, a little less vigorously before he slowly pulled out. Craig lay back on the couch with a sigh, tugging Tweek along with him, so he could prop the frail boy up on his broader chest.

Craig didn't say anything, just kept his eyes closed and gently rubbed small circles on Tweek's back as he dozed off.

Craig woke with a jolt some time later. Sitting upright he gasped frantically looking around his living room. His eyes found the clock and some of the tension he was feeling eased off. He still had an hour before his parents were scheduled to arrive home. Craig glanced down looking at Tweek draped on his chest, snoozing. His lips slowly curled into a smile, his dark eyes lingering on the blush on the small blond's cheeks.

He tenderly sat up, careful not to wake Tweek up. He took his shirt, covered in Tweek's cum and threw it in the washer with some of his other dirty clothes. He grabbed a clean pair of jeans that still sat on the dryer and a dark blue shirt that had shrunk a little, he adored the thing and couldn't seem to throw it away. The fabric was stretched tight over his chest, muscled from years of lacrosse training.

Tweek's clothing had fortunately been spared from any bodily fluid and didn't need to be washed. Craig made his way through the washing room back to the living room. Tweek's amber eyes were locked on Craig as he entered the room. His cheeks were pink as he'd been scrambling to get dressed before Craig got back. Unfortunately he failed slightly. His pants were on but they hadn't been zipped up yet. That was about it. Craig grinned and leaned against the door frame watching Tweek with amusement.

Tweek was frozen, hypnotized by those dark eyes that seemed to pull him in. Craig pushed off from the door frame walking over to Tweek, looming over him for a short while. His hands grasped at Tweek's pants, zipping them up for him. "There you go..." He mused, leaning down and giving him a peck on the cheek. He twitched nervously, hesitantly glancing up at the taller boy who he'd just gotten intimate with. "Nnh..." He quickly glanced away from him.

Craig knew that he would always be making the decisions and he was okay with that. "Mh, lets get some coffee..." Craig turned, heading towards the kitchen however Tweek did not move.

"I...I should go...It-its late..."

"Are you kidding me? Its only five." Craig said as he poured himself a cup getting the half and half from the fridge.

"Gah! I-I know. B-but I nee-need to get home." He mumbled with a twitch.

Craig paused staring at him. He had to remind himself of the 'no rape' rule which he amended earlier. If Tweek had a reason to leave then Craig wouldn't hold him here. "Ah...okay well. I will see you first thing tomorrow then."

Tweek vigorously nodded, shaking slightly. That was not a question. With a panicked hesitance, Tweek back paced to the door, bumping into things as he fled Craig's residence.

Even Craig winced when he stumbled into the front door. Tweek spun around helpless grasping at the knob till he got the door open. Craig could not understand what kind of hurry he would be in. But Tweek was out of his house in just a few moments leaving Craig with a hot cup of coffee and a few things to think about. He peered into the laundry room haphazardly tossing some more soap into the washer, just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

He was fidgeting again. Not that it was at all out of the ordinary, but it was far more noticeable than usual. It was miserably cold out today, not to mention Tweek had missed the bus this morning and thus had the chilly misfortune of having to walk to school. Worst of all, yesterday's strenuous actives had made the frigid trek extremely painful for the petite blond. Even he had to admit he was walking a little funny.

That aside, he couldn't believe it happened again. All of his underwear had disappeared and though he knew why, it didn't help his morning ritual in the least. Hence missing the bus. Tweek was too paranoid to drive himself and furthermore, was forbidden to ever get behind the wheel of any kind of vehicle which is why he'd forever be walking.

He was a few blocks from school, his thermos filled with his precious black liquid, clutched in his shaking hands. He wasn't paying much attention, but he certainly noticed when Craig sped by in his mustang with Token and Clyde in tow. He swallowed the lump that had suddenly tightened his slender throat. His heart wrenched and the coffee in his stomach rushed to to his mouth as he watched the sleek black hot-rod fly by. He dropped his thermos on the frozen cement, coffee splashing haphazardly over the white snow. He nervously toyed with his hoodie, taking short, jagged gasps of air looking around helplessly in his panic.

Tweek attempted to his best ability to rationalize why Craig didn't stop for him. After all, the music they were playing was pretty loud and Craig was driving very fast and Tweek was nobody...why would Craig see him? Tweek paused, vigorously shaking his head. Craig knew that Tweek took the bus most days. Maybe, maybe they were late for football practice? Clyde, Token and Craig were on the football team. Craig was the team's quarterback, right? Right. He was. So he would be late too. That was a good reason for him not to stop. All of this could be resolved with a phone call, surely. But Tweek never called Craig, not really. Way too much pressure to leave a message.

He shakily continued on his way to school, leaving the abandoned thermos laying in the snow like a fallen soldier, its dark contents dirtying the slush.

***

His jeans were a little wet, water soaked up to his calves. That was not helping out his comfortability situation. He shuffled down the hallway, minding himself, his hazel eyes glued to his sneakers and the ugly laminate floor. The tall dark-haired athlete noted his friend's disposition just a moment after he spotted his blond counter part walking down the main corridor of the high school looking worse than he'd ever seen him. His dark eyes followed Tweek as he numbly maneuvered through the students. He waited to say something to his miserable friend, who was apparently pretending not to see him. Craig liked surprising him. The results were always entertaining and worth a chuckle. But this time, Tweek never stopped to say hi or even to tug on his shirt like he normally would. Craig, however, was privy to the hurtful look that was hidden in the smaller male's side glance as he moved as far away from him as he possibly could. Craig turned around, looking mildly stunned as he watched the tiny blond disappear into the crowd of students.

Craig took a deep breath, his eyebrows lifting as he attempted to analyze exactly what had just gone down.

"Ah, what was that?" Clyde asked nudging against Craig's arm as he too surveyed Tweek being more bizarre than normal. Tweek was pretty much a part of their group, so he couldn't figure out why he would shy away like that.

"No clue." Craig frowned staring down the hallway, crossing his arms over his chest.

Clyde shrugged and gave Craig's shirt a little tug. "C'mon. The bell is going to ring." Clyde started pulling Craig off towards their first period class, but the taller of the two couldn't help but glance over his shoulder as the hallway was clearing.

Tweek was standing over by his locker, trembling and watching the two of them walk off together. Craig frowned as they rounded a corner, concerned for Tweek's dismal state. He watched him disappear from sight which was disconcerting enough. Craig hadn't the slightest as to what the problem was...but he had his suspicions.

Tweek winced, sucking down air like a fish would water. "Nnnh...." He closed his eyes as the hot, wet tears oozed from his eyes in fat droplets. Grabbing his sleeve, he quickly wiped his eyes, angry with himself for crying at school. Tweek grabbed his messenger bag that sat by his feet before running off to class. He didn't want to be late...

***

First period was agonizingly long, Craig noted as history seemed to drag on and on. He had tuned out the teacher a while ago once he mentioned it was a review. Craig couldn't really give a shit about Mesopotamia. Craig had turned his attention on to Stan and Wendy, who'd been passing a note to each other for the last twenty minutes or so. He grimaced as they made kissey faces, bleh. He also noted that Clyde had eaten at least two candy bars in the last fifteen minutes. How could he do that and really complain about those last fifteen pounds he couldn't shed? What an ass. Though more to his amusement, Kenny, sitting just in front of him, had propped a porno mag in between the pages of his history book. Who does that? Oh. That fat-ass Eric Cartman does during Math. Right. Craig had been looking at the pictures of breasts and slots and it started to occur to him more how disinterested he was in females. He sighed, his thoughts bringing him right back to that painful look Tweek had shot him in the hallway.

Craig hadn't a clue. But he had to talk to Tweek. Fortunately, next period they had gym and he could ask him then.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity. Craig stood up with a yawn and crammed his history notebook into his messenger bag. The pages were all blank. All of his notebooks pretty much looked like that. Craig wasn't the type to study that way, he just kinda learned stuff. Some how. He got okay grades.

"Craig! Do not forget to do your homework." Ms. Barnet shouted after him.

Craig responded by giving her the finger as he exited the classroom.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" He called back as he turned down the hallway.

Clyde hurried after him and walked beside him towards gym. "You are gonna be in trouble, Dude."

"Nah." He shrugged, "Its fine."

"Whatever, man. We going to hang out later? I got a new video game. "

Craig side-glanced Clyde and shrugged. "Yeah, we could do that. Token going?"

"Nah, Token said he had a study group or something."

"Ah, right."

They walked into the locker room along with the rest of the guys and met up with Token. They greeted each other with the usual 'Hey Man.'

Craig didn't see Tweek for quite some time. He kept his eyes on the door as boys came in, and all eventually headed out to the gym.

Cylde was dressed and ready along with Token, "Hey, Craig you coming?" He asked hesitating not to hang with him till he was ready.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I misplaced my, uh...my...my...lock. For my locker." He said as he quickly covered up the lock in plain sight. "Plus, I'm not ready yet...so you know, I'll be there in a minute. Go ahead."

Clyde and Token left, just a few minutes before Tweek snuck into the locker room. Craig bet he thought everyone left. A devious grin spread over his face as he silently hid out of the petite blond's sight.

Tweek looked around happy to see the locker room was now empty. He sighed in relief as he walked to his locker and made a few attempts to get the correct three numbers. It was very difficult when your hands shake like his do. He chewed on his lip as he pulled out his gym shorts and shirt.

Tweek gasped, as he was lightly shoved into the locker in front of him. Craig's rock hard body pressed against him from behind, his warm mouth finding the crook of his neck and resting there. "What's with the cold shoulder this morning. I take it your feelings are hurt...I just can't figure out why." He said smoothly, his voice neutral, lacking any kind of accusations or anger.

Tweek swallowed hard, his body trembling. "M-my feelings?" he asked, as he tried to look back at Craig without turning his head.

"You heard me."

"I um..." Tweek hesitated, "Gah, the pressure."

"Shhh, no pressure. I'm just looking to fix it, that's all."

"W-well.." He stammered, and swallowed hard. Craig raised a dark slender brow, frowning as he started, but Tweek vigorously shook his head. Some things were better left unsaid. Craig was silent as he pondered this, but was very sure to hold Tweek there against the locker. "N-no...just no."

Craig thought hard over all the events that played out and came up with absolutely nothing. He sighed and took a shot in the dark. "Is this...about not having all my attention?" He mused, looking thoughtful. "But since, you're so intent on having my attention, I'm gonna give it to you."

Tweek gasped, his back arching as Craig slid his hands up his sides, pulling his shirt with it. Tweek shivered as the cool air rushed over him, but Craig was quick to fix that pulling his wife-beater off and pressing his bare chest against his back, his body heat a quick remedy.

Craig slipped his gym shorts down low on his thighs enough to expose his erection, pressing against Tweek while he worked to unbuckle the other's jeans. Craig licked his hand slathering it in spit. He was sad he didn't have his peppermint lube with him. He loved that stuff. He covered his whole shaft before pressing against Tweek's ass, and with a little work, he slid inside the blond with a breathy sigh.

Tweek winced. His ass was still very sore from just yesterday. He whimpered a little, his hands balling into little fists. Craig was gentle, and pushed into him slowly. "Nnnh, C-craig." He mumbled, closing his eyes tight.

"Hey--shh, its-- its alright." He murmured by his ear. "if it hurts too much-- I'll stop. --Just let me know." He said with little grunts as he thrust.

Tweek nodded a little, taking small tremulous breaths, but said nothing. He couldn't tell Craig to stop. That would disappoint him and he would hate that. Besides, Tweek wasn't hating it...it just hurt.

He moaned as discreetly, as Craig found just the right spot. He smiled upon hearing that and worked to rub him just the right way. His hands were firmly planted on his slender hips pulling him to meet him thrust for thrust.

Craig's attention was wholly distracted by the shadow in the corner of his eye. He glanced over to see Mr. Pearson, the gym teacher, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He cleared his throat.

Craig froze as Mr. Pearson frowned. His eyebrows rose a little unable to make any kind of judgment as to what he was doing just standing their staring at them. Craig slowly pulled out of Tweek and pulled his shorts up and stood blocking Tweek from view. Craig then gave him the finger.

"Mr. Tucker, you need to get your ass down to the principal's office." said unhappily.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Tweek said as he quickly zipped up his pants and stood against the locker with pink cheeks. He gripped the back of Craig's shorts nervously.

The gym teacher turned around and walked to the Gym to start class.

Craig turned around to look at Tweek, "Hey. Don't worry...I'll take care of this." He nodded a little and tugged his shirt on. He switched to jeans since he was still kind of hard and it would be easier to hide. He flashed him a weak smile and walked off.

Tweek shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't go to class now. He really couldn't, "Jesus Christ." He gasped a little, tugging on his messy blond hair. He slumped against the locker and stayed just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Craig Tucker! This is a serious issue. Now, I know that your hormones are raging like all the other teenagers in the world, but this is a serious breech of school policy."

"Yeah?" He asked callously, seriously disinterested.

"Well yes! Of course! You're in big trouble, Mr. Tucker."

Craig sighed and rolled his eyes, arms haughtily crossed over his broad chest.

"This is unacceptable. You can't just give everyone the finger." She said flatly.

"What...the fuck?"

"Its very offensive, and so is your language, frankly. And further more, Mr. Tucker-."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in disbelief, because first of all, he didn't flip anyone off. And secondly, he couldn't believe that he didn't get in trouble for fucking Tweek in the boys locker room.

"Now Craig, I have you in here at least once a week for flippin' the bird." She said angrily. "So don't give me that crap."

"Ugh...whatever...can I go?"

She frowned, "Craig Tucker, Promise! Promise me, that you aren't going to flip anyone off."

He stared at her point blank.

"PROMISE!" She screeched having had it with this kid.

"Okay, okay, get off my case." He sighed and she nodded satisfied with his answer.

Craig put up his middle finger in salute on his way out the door whether he realized it or not.

***  
Gym class had ended and the next period began. Unfortunately, Craig's next class was not with Tweek. He wondered how his frightened friend was doing. He figured for Tweek it was a pretty dramatic experience, and maybe for anyone else too. But Craig just didn't give a fuck about much of anything. He walked through the hallway, keeping an eye out for Tweek. He did give a little fuck about the boy.

Third, fourth, and fifth passed and it was somewhat alarming to Craig that Tweek has missed several classes with him. Craig stood up as the bell rang, pulling out his cellphone, he called his apprehensive consort, waiting as it just continued to ring. Craig hung up and sent him a text message.

_Tweek. Reply if you get this._

Craig sent the message and stood around in the hallway, people pushing past him. The minutes were passing before the final period of the day.

Craig shook his head. He couldn't even imagine where Tweek was. This kid did not have the composure to sanely go to school and then leave without worrying that the FBI and or police would be waiting for him outside. Craig would just have to look around for him, like high stakes hide and seek. He waited for the hall to clear before he slipped into the library, imagining his messy blonde head planted on a table miserably trying to hide from everyone. This only fueled him more to find him.

Craig looked in some of the empty classroom, eventually making his way back to the locker room. Craig slowly walked through the dimly lit room, as they only turned on the florescent when the room was in use. It was kind of eerie in the empty locker room, student's debris laying over the benches that were sandwiched between each wall of lockers. Craig slowed, as he turned the corner, looking at where he and Tweek had been grinding against the locker just a few hours earlier. Slumped against the locker, knees to his chest, Tweek was essentially just where he left him.

"Tweek?" Craig called to him softly. It would have been alarming to even him to speak louder then a whisper. The lights were setting a quieter tone. Craig knelt down, worried. "Tweek?" He asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder. The blonde gasped, his body flailing. Craig reacting like the athelete that he was pinned him down in seconds stopping him from hurting himself. "Hey!" He shouted grabbing a fist full of his hair to steady his gaze. "Tweek. Stop." He demanded and shook his head. "Stop." Craig whispered a little quieter, loosening his hold on his head. "Relax, okay?"

Tweek nodded slowly, twitching underneath the weight of Craig's body. "...Have you been here all day?"

The petite other nodded again, and Craig cleared his throat trying to ask as nicely and evenly as possible. "Tweek, why? Why didn't you go to class?"

"I-I...I couldn't."

"Couldn't?"

"N-no..." He squirmed not wanting to answer.

Craig was annoyed and looked it. Tweek yelped, worried about having upset Craig. Craig quirked a quizzical brow wanting an explanation, but he would be waiting all day if he didn't prompt him. "Well?" Getting information from Tweek was like pulling teeth.

"I...y-you got in t-trouble...an-and, I...we're at school, a-and...gah!" He screamed and buried his face into Craig's shoulder. "C-craig." He gasped shaking his head.

Craig sighed and rolled off Tweek. He stood, and pulled the lightweight up beside him. "You're...a mess." He sighed, unable to hid his smile. Tweek was staring at his sneakers and missed the affection in his tone. Craig tilted his chin up and kissed the corner of his mouth. Tweek was surprised, but slowly leaned into the kiss, getting on his tiptoes and nervously reciprocated.

Craig smiled against the other's lips. "...So...neither of us are in trouble for this morning.." He said dryly. "Apparently, Pearson was more concerned with my attitude then he was to even bother mentioning my plowing your tight ass." He emphasized by cupping his cheek giving him a firm squeeze.

Tweek smoothed out his perpetually wrinkled clothes nervously, and looked up at Craig in awe. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I know...Its stupid. C'mon lets get out of here." He said grabbing Tweek's bag he took his hand and dragged him out of the dark locker room. Now it was time to really cut class, but there was only half an hour left to the day. Which wasn't anything serious. Craig led Tweek to the parking lot, getting in his mustang, he threw their shit in the backseat and started the car. "Where to?" He asked him with a grin, knowing Tweek would have trouble answering.

Tweek twitched, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. "I...I..ahh. C-craig, d-don't..." He frowned getting upset.

Craig revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. "Shh, I got this covered." He said driving into town and rolling up to a Harbucks. Tweek had had to have gone all day without coffee and would be suffering otherwise.

"Can I get two large-"

"Venta." She cut in. "Its not large. Its Venta." She said as she got him his coffee and set it on the counter. Craig handed it over to Tweek.

"Th-thanks." He shivered, taking the scalding, hot, black liquid and gulped it down desperately. Craig watched with distaste, shaking his head gently. It always, _always_ shocked him how that couldn't taste awful or burn. It was like hot lava. "Lots of cream and peppermint syrup in mine." He ordered, pausing looking at the empty cup Tweek was holding. "Uh...yeah. Can I get another large, black coffee?" He asked the barista and she delivered.

Tweek was trembling, watching as the girl smiled sweetly at Craig. "Yeah of course. Here, I'll give you a refill." She said as she made eye contact with him, blushing slightly as she turned to refill his coffee. "Refills are cheaper than a new coffee." She announced and refilled it. Tweek looked to Craig, and then back to the barista. Craig seemed indifferent, but Tweek was worried all the same. Craig was wasting him time Tweek when he could have a pretty girl like...(He glanced at her name tag.) Chelsea.

Craig paid taking his creamy peppermint coffee and handed Tweek two prententiously titled 'venta' coffees, free up his hand he gave her the finger and then lead Tweek to the parking lot, opening the door for him. "You're not upset that I didn't take you to your Family's shop?" He asked as he as he closed the door, and went to get in the drivers side. Craig set his coffee in the cup holder, as he shifted and pulled out, heading to his house. It was best not to give Tweek too many options.

"N-no." He mumbled, as he stared at the window, savoring the coffee that he had until they got to Craig's house.

"No? Because your parents would put you to work if you went in there?" He asked as he looked over, watching the trembling blonde chew on his coffee cup. Tweek had issues...

"M-m-mhh." He nodded a little.

"...Are you worried about what happened this morning?"

"Y-yes."

"Tweek, no one got in trouble. Pearson is a douche. Everything is fine." He reached over and rest his hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. "Take it easy."

Tweek shifted uncomfortably.


End file.
